Fly
by EmileneWilde
Summary: What really happened with Benjamin Cyrus, and how did it leave the duo?


**Fly**

 **Ok, I'm on a roll with one shots, and I'm kind of losing my abilities on Broken and Everything Will Break, but I promise I will try to get back on them. Until then, this. What really happened with Benjamin Cyrus? I mean...you know what happened, but what was going on in Emily's head at the time? And what happens in the time they're off screen? Love you all?**

 _I came to win, to fight_

 _To conquer, to thrive_

 _I came to win, to survive_

 _To prosper, to rise_

 _To fly_

 _To fly_

Emily sat, staring I the distance as Bejamin Cyrus walks up, gun in hand. Here it comes. The psychotic break they've been waiting for. "Which one of you is the FBI agent?" He asks gruffly. Woah. She was not expecting that. "I don't know what you're talking about." Reid says. He's smart. He didn't give in. Emily's eyes widen as she sees Cyrus out to the gun Reid's head. "Which one of you is the FBI agent?" He repeats.

 _I wish today it would rain all day_

 _Maybe that'll kinda make the pain go away_

"Me." She says, without hesitation, as he lowers the gun. She could handle it. Reid, probably not so much. She could do this...after a pause, she figured it wouldn't be as bad as she thought. "Me." She says quietly, reassuring herself that he wouldn't hurt Reid...right? She lowers her head, waiting for the outburst. She cries out as he grabs her by the hair, dragging her to the floor. She kicks her legs, trying to keep up, if she could ever get up.

 _Trying to forgive you for abandoning me_

 _Praying but I think I'm still an angel away_

 _Angel away, yeah, strange in a way_

 _Maybe that is why I chase strangers away_

 _They got their guns out, aiming at me_

 _But I become Neo when they aim them at me_

Emily groans as he throws her against the wall. She refused to give up. She looks him straight in the eye as he drives his elbow into her stomach. Okay, that hurt more than she thought it would, but she would hold strong. For Derek.

 _Me, me, me against them_

 _Me against enemies_

 _Me against friends_

 _Somehow they both seem to become one_

 _A sea full of sharks and they all smell blood_

Emily yells out as he grabs her arm, throwing her to the ground. She tries to turn onto her stomach, to stand up, but he takes perfect advantage of her position and kicks her in the stomach. 'Up and down' she thinks. She coughs, her breathing is labored now. "Stand up!" He screams at her, as she scrambles to her feet. She will win.

 _They start coming, and I start rising_

 _Must be surprising_

 _I'm just amazing_

 _I win, thrive, soar, higher, higher, more fire_

Emily glares at him. "I can take it." She says. Not to him, but to the team. "What did you say?" He snaps. She raises her head, determination in her eyes. "I can take it." She repeats, tears stinging her eyes. "You can take it?" He questions. "Let's see how well you take this."

 _I came to win_

 _To thrive_

 _To conquer_

 _To thrive_

 _I came to win_

 _To survive_

 _To prosper_

 _To rise_

 _To fly_

 _To fly_

Her eyes widen as he twists her wrist, slamming her face into the mirror. She lets out a moan of pain as the glass cuts the tender skin on her face. "You can take it!" He yells, mockingly. "You can take it!" She screams, a blood curdling scream as he plunges a knife into her stomach.

 _Everybody wants to try and box me in_

 _Suffocating every time it locks me in_

 _Painting their own pictures and they crop me in_

She looks down at her stomach. "No." She whispers. Not this time. She reaches behind her discreetly, pulling a price of hanging glass from the mirror. With a vicious cry, she plunges the price of glass in the side of his neck, hitting a main artery.

 _I am not a word_

 _I am not a line_

 _I am not a girl that can ever be described_

 _I am not fly_

 _I am levitation_

 _I represent an entire generation_

She gasps. She wasn't supposed to kill him. Her sudden burst of energy fading, she sinks down to her knees, holding her stomach. That was her last hope. Stem the bleeding, save them. "He's dead." She says, not to the bugs, but to herself. "Benjamin Cyrus is dead." She repeats. "Come in. He's dead." She says, her face to the window. It hurt so much, more than Doyle. She tries to chuckle. Twice in the same spot...now her energy isn't fading, she is. With a spark of hope, she turns her face upward. "Save me." She whispers.

 _I hear the criticism loud and clear_

 _That is how I know that the time is near_

 _So we become alive in a time of fear_

 _And I ain't got no mother f-ing time to spare_

As if her quiet prayer was answered, the door falls down, and she is surrounded by SWAT men. As the EMTs start trying to stop the bleeding, she says on word. "Derek." She doesn't need EMTs, she needs him. As they inject her with a sedative, just to be safe, that is the last thing she says.

 _Crying my eyes out for days upon days_

 _Such a heavy burden placed upon me_

 _But when you go hard your nays become yays_

Emily wakes up in the hospital, her hand immediately going to her stomach. "No knife." She thinks. As her eyes scan the room, she sees Derek. Her eyes plead with him, to smile and say it's okay. He slowly walks up beside her, taking her small hand in his. Tears prickle at her eyes, as she begs him, tell me it's okay. He shakes his head, and she breaks into painful sobs.

 _I came to win_

 _To fight_

 _To conquer_

 _To thrive_

"No." She says. Her baby was gone. Their baby was gone. Everything was gone. And it was all because of a dead man. Her entire body wracking with sobs, she allows him to wrap his arms around her. To try and reassure her. Nothing could reassure her now. "She's gone." He whispers, softly kissing the top of her head.

 _I came to win_

 _To survive_

 _To prosper_

 _To rise_

"No." She whispers, shaking her head. 'Denial' the voice in her head growls. She trembles in his arms. This was all her fault. If she hadn't gone in there...she pulls away from him. "No." She says, firmer this time. "No. There's gotta be something." She says quietly. "She was gone when they got you in surgery." He says gently, stroking her hair. She puts her head in her hands, her body still trembling. She was in a tremendous amount of pain, but physical pain was nothing compared to the emotional pain. She was a wreck.

 _To fly_

 _To fly_

 **3 years later**

Emily Prentiss and her husband, Derek Morgan, sit on the couch, bodies curled around each other. "Today would've been her birthday." She says, as they watch their twins, Elizabeth and Matthew, play together. Elizabeth's dark locks bounced around her head as she giggled at something Matthew said. Well, she would laugh about almost anything. Emily lay her head on Derek's shoulder. "We did it." She whispers. His only reply was to hold her tighter.

 _Get ready for it_

 _Get ready for it_

 _Get ready for it_

 _I came to win_

As he places his hands on her growing stomach, he says, "You. My friend, shall only be one. Deal?" Emily laughs. "How about next time, you have the baby, huh?" She asks, pulling him down for a kiss. They won. They got their happily ever after. No Benjamin Cyrus, no Zodiac, no Fisher King. Just them, and their children...and the team, of course.

 **Ok. How did you like it? It was a bit different, but I would love for you to ! The review button! So shiny! Lol, I love getting reviews! But not as much as I love you guys! ?**


End file.
